1. Field of The Invention
The invention relates to therapeutic pads and specifically to therapeutic pads for applying heat or removing heat from particular body surface areas of the user to soothe muscles and joints.
2. Description of The prior Art And objectives of The Invention
It is well-known that liquid containing therapeutic pads are designed for heating and cooling applications for part of the human body such as a bruised arm, thigh or back muscle or to relieve pain from a sprained ankle. Therapeutic heating pads may contain liquids such as in conventional hot water bottles or may be of the more modern style which are sealed liquid pouches that can be microwaved and then applied to sore muscles or joints. It is also well-known that certain therapeutic pads are designed to be cooled or frozen in freezers or the like whereby they can be removed and placed on sprained ankles or otherwise positioned to relieve pain by withdrawing heat from the user's body. It has also been known in the past to provide a comforter in the form of a stuffed or yieldable object such as d stuffed toy animal whereby a hot water bottle can be inserted within the object and the object can then be placed in a child's bed whereby the child can be comforted by the heat emanating therefrom. In recent years therapeutic pads have been manufactured and sold consisting of flexible plastic envelopes into which water type solutions are contained. The pad is placed in a vacuum pump whereby the air within the bag will be withdrawn and the bag can then be heat sealed with the liquid therein. Pads which have been used in the past to contain liquids for either heating or cooling have been susceptible to breakage and rupturing whereby the user's clothes, furniture,, bed sheets and the like have become damaged and must be disposed of or at least cleaned. Also, adults are greatly concerned with small children that need to use therapeutic pads which may leak and accordingly this fear has deterred their use to some degree.
Thus, with the known problems and disadvantages associated with prior art therapeutic pads, the present invention was conceived and one if its objectives is to provide a therapeutic pad which is constructed to prevent leaks, even in the event the outer envelope is ruptured.
It is yet another objective of the present invention to provide a therapeutic pad and method for forming the same in which the pad has a liquid absorbent which, in the event of seal breakage the liquid will be absorbed and will substantially remain within the envelope.
It is yet another objective of the present invention to provide a therapeutic pad which is vacuum formed and which contains a liquid and liquid absorbent whereby the liquid absorbent is in a resilient compressed state.
It is yet another objective of the present invention to provide a method for easily forming a therapeutic pad which will aid in preventing in jury to clothing, bed sheets or other materials against which it is placed in the event of rupture due in part to an improved moisture impervious covering.
It is also an objective of the present invention to provide a therapeutic pad which includes a readily visible temperature indication device which will provide additional safety and efficiency in heating the pad.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a seat cushion for use by sports fans and others who sit outside during cold weather.
It is another objective to provide a microwavable therapeutic pad which is in the form of an attachable body or forehead (stress) mask which can be worn to apply heat or cold therapy.
It is still another objective to provide a therapeutic pad which has been shaped to fit on electric massagers or vibrators as are commercially available.
Various other objectives and advantages of the present invention become apparent to those skilled in the art as a more detailed description of the embodiments is presented below.